So Kiss Me and Smile For Me
by ohthewarmth
Summary: Lemon: Makoto leaves for London to visit some relatives, but her plane ride offers something she wasn't expecting.


**A/N:** It seems I'm all about the one-shot lemons lately and of the lesbian variety. I love Sailor Moon and I've always wanted to write some fic for it but everyone else always did such an amazing job. Nothing like starting off with a bang ;) It love Senshi love, and have actually read some really great stories today. I'm sorry if this is a bit AU or OC but please do enjoy it! Also if you're looking for my other story "Only In Dreams," I'm working on the new chapter of it too! – Sophie.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this!

* * *

"**So Kiss Me and Smile For Me"**

The airport was crowded that day as Makoto Kino boarded her airplane to London. She was going on a well deserved holiday. Things had slowed down a bit in the Juban area and her cousin had called to see if she wanted to spend a few weeks with him and his wife. She was delighted at the opportunity and started packing immediately. Mako had opted for a first class ticket which had set her back a bit, but something about economy seating didn't fit well with Mako. It wasn't that she was selfish or anything, she just didn't like flying all that much and needed the extra leg room.

She boarded her plain and happily took her seat. There were several flight attendants gathering around the patrons in order to assist them as best they could with getting comfortable. Having brought only a book and her purse on board with her, she had no difficulty settling in for what would hopefully be a nice long flight. As the lights flashed for them to be seated and buckle in the senior flight attendant walked around taking drink orders. "Would you like something to drink ma'am?" the flight attendant asked in a thick British-accent.

"A glass of Merlot if you have any," she replied smiling up at the beautiful woman. The flight attendant was older but not too old. Her pale white skin contrasted brightly against the dark green of her uniform. Her dark red hair was pulled up neatly in a bun and for a brief moment, Mako wondered what it might be like to run her fingers through that hair as she kissed those full pouty lips. Her mind began wondering into more sexual situations involving her and the flight attendant. Bare breasts touching, as their hands wondered slowly over each other's naked torsos, the thought excited her as she placed her book down in her lap and watched the lady pour her drink. She blushed as she was drawn back to the reality of the situation; laughing quietly to herself she waited patiently for her drink.

Hours went by as Carla, the flight attendant, kept bringing her drinks and things to eat with it. She settled in not long after her third drink and enjoyed the sensations that were floating around. Surprisingly Mako wasn't alarmed when they ran upon a few stray air pockets here and there and experienced some minor turbulence and even chatted idly with one of the passengers located across the aisle from her. But as she sat there enjoying herself, the lights were dimmed so that the passengers who wished could sleep away their jet lag while personal lights were provided overhead.

Makoto picked up her book and started reading with her book light that she'd brought along with her. She looked up as she turned the page and she saw it. A small twinkling light that flickered not too far in the distance. It called to her, begging her to follow it and so she did. She unbuckled and unwrapped herself from her blanket. Standing up she found herself walking through the cabin trying to find her way to follow the light. She saw a flash of skin round the corner so she followed it; maybe whatever had been twinkling at her was also this person? A door shut ahead of her as she walked into the small hallway. Makoto quietly walked over to it and tested the handle, it was unlocked. She smiled as she turned the knob and entered into the bathroom after her.

"I thought you'd never find me," replied Minako as she turned around to face Makoto.

Mako quickly closed the distance between them and pressed Minako firmly against the wall with her body, "don't be so surprised, I could find you anywhere."

Mina slid her hands underneath Mako's t-shirt pushing the material upwards to grab the large masses of her breasts. She squeezed them tightly in her hands before slipping off Makoto's shirt. "Thanks for asking me to come along; I would have been jealous if you asked Ami or Rei."

Makoto brought her hands around her back and unsnapped her bra sliding it off, allowing Mina to have a better grip of them. "Why would I have asked them when I wanted you to come with me?"

Mina slid down the wall a little, still pressed firmly in Makoto's grasp as she moved in to suck on her breasts. "Maybe you got bored with me?" She replied casually before nipping at her nipple. It grew hard in between her teeth as she winced in pain. Mako liked it rough, and Mina knew how to give it to her. But in the small confines of the bathroom on the plane there was little room for them to get too rowdy. Mina looked up sheepishly at the other girl before moving back up to kiss her lips. Mako moved to take off Mina's shirt just as she had done her own moments ago. Mina hadn't been wearing a bra, probably because they had planned this in advance and it excited Makoto to know that Mina had been waiting for her.

Mako picked Mina up, turning her around before placing her gently on the sink. Spreading her legs wide Makoto moved in and began kissing her. Makoto's right hand rubbed Mina's core through her panties her left massaged the back of her head. Mina's lips tasted like cherries as Makoto nibbled on them before exploring the depths of her mouth with her tongue.

It wasn't long however before even this wasn't enough for Mako, she moved away from Mina's lips to her neck where she nibbled and sucked on the white bare skin there. Moving down she made her way to her breasts, they were so full and soft as she kissed each nipple before squatting down in front of her. Makoto spread Mina's legs out further than they were and brought both hands up to remove her underwear. Mina's skirt clung tight around her waist. It was the one thing they had left on and it aroused Makoto as she took in the view of Mina as she held on tightly to the sink beneath her.

"Touch me Mako-chan, I can't stand it when you don't touch me" she whispered so they wouldn't be heard.

The other girl smiled up at her as she leaned in to taste Mina's sweet juices. Parting her lips Mako began lapping at the juices that flowed freely from Mina. She worked her tongue slowly over the exposed flesh, sending goosebumps not only over her body but Mina's as well. Mina's hips began moving on their own accord as Mako slipped in one, then two fingers into her silky core. This was always Makoto's favorite part, watching and feeling the reaction she got out of Mina was exhilarating. The taste of her in her mouth brought Makoto's wild side out. She went at her like an animal, sucking even harder on the sugary goodness that Mina had to offer.

"Mako-chan," she sighed as the first wave of orgasms washed over her. Makoto's hand was drenched as she slipped deeper into her velvety folds.

Makoto moved her mouth away from her nub and placed her thumb where her tongue had been mere seconds ago. Swirling it around, Mina came in a flash. Makoto stood up still swirling her finger as she placed her mouth on top of Mina's to stifle any sounds that might escape her lips. Mako slowed the pace of her caresses down till it was a slow stroke. Mina was still slightly shaking around her hand as Makoto extracted it. Mina brought her hand up and started sucking gently on her fingers, tasting of her own juices as Mako moved her free hand down to stroke herself. The feeling was sensational. The touch of her own skin against her clit, Mina sucking on her own juices off of her fingers, it was all too much and she soon came. Mina smiled as the other girl fell limp against her, breathing heavy against her chest.

Mina wrapped her legs around Makoto's waist pulling her closer, "I told you flying wasn't so bad."

"But you didn't tell me I got to do this kind of stuff in the bathroom," she replied back with a smile.

"Mmmmm, that's because you usually don't. We're breaking the law right now, it makes me want you even more." Mina was talking pretty dirty for her usual self and Makoto could feel the excitement building back up inside of her.

"We should probably go back to our seats don't you think?"

Mina held on tight, "but I don't want to."

Makoto smiled, "we have to. They'll start to notice that we've both been gone for a while."

"No," she replied with a frown. "Make me cum again Mako-chan, please?"

She was so persistent in her wanting that she couldn't resist. Mako's own desires were getting the best of her as she thought briefly on what they could do next.

"Can I try something?" whispered Mako against Mina's ear.

"What?" she asked happily.

Makoto stepped back against the wall and motioned for Mina to sit down on the seat. Mina jumped down smoothly from the sink and looked up patiently at Makoto. "Now what?"

Mako-chan moved in front of Mina. She was so small in comparison to her height that she felt like a monster in front of her. But she moved in even closer before positioning herself so that she was straddling one of Mina's legs with her knee positioned on her center. "Is my weight too much?" she asked concerned for the other girl's comfort over her own sexual desires.

"Of course it isn't," she replied bringing a stray hand up to rest against her cheek. Mako caught her eyes as she began moving her hips against Mina's leg. She brought her hand up and started playing with Mina's breast in her hand, flicking the nipple with her fingers and rolling it gently afterwards. Mina began moving opposite of Makoto's motion, creating a different sensation.

Makoto thought back to the first time they'd made love. Mina had been so ashamed covering her body afterwards. She had felt so bad for what she had done to Mina that she stayed away for some time. But Mina couldn't stay away for long after her first sexual experience and even as Makoto had played with Ami during her absence she'd come back for more, and more she'd gotten. They went at it like rabbits when she'd finally gotten over the loss of her virginity. Makoto remember the way their bodies had felt when they touched for that first time after their separation, legs intertwined with one another as their lips touched creating a sensation like Makoto had never felt before. She wanted to do this now, but there simply wasn't enough room.

Mina's hands had crept down to both her own clitoris and Makoto's. She watched as Mina worked both of them at the same time with some difficulty but Makoto hated to stop her. Mina was trying so hard and it felt so good that she couldn't have stopped her if she wanted to. Leaning back slightly she started moving faster against her, quickening the pace which Mina easily matched. Her body was flush with the heat they were producing and a stray bead of sweat dripped down Mina's face from her forehead.

Makoto started grinding faster and faster against Mina that she eventually had to stop fingering her. Makoto lunged forward grabbing Mina's face in her hands smothering her lips with her own as she tightened her grip on Mina's leg and rode her till it was covered with her cum. Makoto breathed heavily as the alcohol rushed to her head. "Fuck," she whispered as she slid off of Mina and into the floor her fingers moving against the wet skin instinctively. Mina smiled down at her as she stroked the side of her face. Makoto leaned in and licked Mina's core a few more times causing stray convulsions to course through Mina's body.


End file.
